Kau Hanya Milikku
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: Kecemburuan benar-benar dapat membutakan segalanya. Midorima sendiri yang sudah merasakannya. Badsum. Oneshoot! MidoTaka, OotsuMiya, SLIGHT MiyaTaka. Update spesial malam minggu. RnR please?


**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kau Hanya Milikku © Shin Ushijima

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari, Ootsubo Taisuke x Miyaji Kiyoshi, slight!Miyaji Kiyoshi x Takao Kazunari

Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama (mungkin)

Rated : M *Jangan berharap lebih yah semua :v*

Summary : Kecemburuan itu benar-benar dapat membutakan segalanya. Midorima sendiri yang sudah merasakannya.

 **WARNING!** OOC akut, typo bertebaran, Sho-ai, nyerempet ke lemon :3, plot gak beraturan, alur gak jelas.

' **Hope you like it** **'**

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dahi sang shooter jenius dari Kisedai mengernyit dalam. Mata terus menatap tajam ke arah sang objek perhatian. Menandakan tidak menyukai pemandangan yang tertera jelas dihadapannya. Bagaimana rasanya jika kekasihmu–

"Yosh, kerja bagus Takao!"

"Ahaha, terima kasih untuk pujianmu Miyaji- _san_!"

"Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan mentraktirmu saat istirahat besok."

"Benarkah?! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebaik ini, Miyaji- _san_!"

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak?!"

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

–Sedang tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain dengan bahu sang kekasih dirangkul mesra? Belum lagi ajakan Miyaji yang terdengar di telinga Midorima seperti menyiratkan ajakan kencan yang ditujukan untuk Takao. Midorima tentu saja kesal.

"Oi, Midorima. Ayo cepat selesaikan semua ini. Jika tidak Miyaji- _san_ bisa marah nanti." Bisik salah satu anggota tim inti Shuutoku.

"Hn." Midorima segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyelesaikan bagiannya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tetapi aura yang terpancar dari dirinya bahkan lebih buas dari Aomine.

' _Jangan menyebut nama itu di depanku, sialan.'_

Semua anggota dapat merasakan aura itu. Lalu menolehkan kepala pada sang kapten yang nampaknya tidak terlalu peduli -walau sebenarnya dia tau benar apa penyebab Midorima menjadi seperti ini. Dia kapten, dan ia selalu memantau seluruh kegiatan yang ada. Termasuk _kegiatan yang tadi_.

"Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian. Besok kita ada latih tanding." Tukas Ootsubo.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari melihat Midorima mengeluarkan aura iblis. Karena itu berarti mereka akan terus ditekan oleh Midorima, terutama saat berada di lapangan. Dan harus merelakan diri dibantai habis-habisan oleh Midorima. Julukan Kiseki No Sedai tidak ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma.

"Shin- _chan_ kenapa?"

.

 _ **~MidoTakaMido~**_

.

Sudah seminggu ini Midorima bertingkah sangat aneh –setidaknya begitulah menurut Takao. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Terutama dia selalu tak menghiraukan keberadaan Takao di sisinya. Dan jujur, ini membuat Takao jadi sedikit sakit hati. Siapa yang tahan jika kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba mengabaikan dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas?

' _Aku harus menyelesaikan ini.'_ Dengan tekad itu, Takao segera mencari keberadaan Midorima. Namun tak kunjung ditemukannya sosok jangkung bersurai hijau emerald tersebut. Semua tempat dirasa sudah ia hampiri.

Takao berpikir keras selama beberapa menit, hingga ia tersadar jika masih ada satu tempat yang belum ia datangi. _Taman belakang sekolah._

...

Midorima termenung bagai orang bodoh di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan menilik langit cerah. Ingatannya melayang saat ia tak sengaja melihat Miyaji dan Takao makan berdua di atap sekolah.

 _Saat itu Midorima berniat menjernihkan pikirannya dengan melihat langit diatap sekolah. Namun saat akan menarik knop pintu, Midorima mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali._

" _Miyaji- san, makanannya sungguh enak! Apa ini kau yang membuatnya?" Takao bertanya dengan semangat._

" _Ya, begitulah. Aku tinggal sendiri. Jadi aku harus pandai memasak kan? Walau masakanku tidak seenak masakan restoran."_

" _Wah, hebat sekali! Rasanya aku ingin terus memakan masakan ini!"_

" _Jika kau mau aku bisa membawakan bento untukmu."_

" _Benarkah?! Miyaji-san yang terbaik!"_

 _Dan selanjutnya Midorima melihat Miyaji mencium Takao yang sedang memeluk Miyaji._

 **BUK!**

Midorima memukul tanah disampingnya dengan kuat. Moodnya bertambah buruk setelah ingatan itu tak sengaja menghampiri pikirannya. Ia marah dan kesal. Tapi tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan memilih diam. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kecemburuan yang meliputi hatinya.

"Shin- _chan_?"

Tubuh Midorima menegang sesaat setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Shin- _chan_? Kenapa kau berada disini? Kelas sudah masuk." Ya, Takao hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit berbasa-basi. Tapi tampaknya cara itu tidak berhasil. Midorima tak bergeming.

"Shin- _chan_."

". . . ."

"Shin- _chan_ ,"

". . . ."

"Shin- _chaaan_."

 **SREK**

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Takao begitu saja. Takao yang melihat itu merasa begitu sesak. Dadanya seperti dihantam dengan keras oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. _Sakit._

 **GREP**

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau bersikap seperti ini?" Takao menarik lengan kanan Midorima. Menatap dalam sosok yang menjadi objek pikirannya selama ini.

"Lepaskan aku."

"... Tidak." _TRAK_. Takao merasa ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam dirinya saat mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari Midorima.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau!" Tidak. Takao tidak tahan terus diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Takao." Dingin. Sungguh dingin. Hingga Takao tak mampu menahan desakan rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya.

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakan alasan kau menjauhiku!" Takao tetap bersikeras.

"KAU PIKIR SAJA SENDIRI APA KESALAHANMU!" Midorima menampik kasar tangan Takao yang menggenggam erat lengannya. Melempar nada tinggi sarat kemarahan.

Hening.

Baik Midorima maupun Takao tak ada yang berbicara. Takao terlalu _shock_ dengan tindakan kasar yang diterimanya. Dan Midorima sibuk menetralkan kemarahan yang menyeruak tanpa alasan.

"... Kenapa?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah Takao berada.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu melimpahkan seluruh masalah padaku?!"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan membuat orang lain menanggung kesalahanku, _nodayo_! Harusnya kau berpikir sendiri apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

". . . ." Midorima tidak dapat menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Dan memilih menoleh kearah lain.

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU TAU KESALAHANKU JIKA KAU TERUS DIAM!" Meluap. Rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan sudah tak terbendung lagi dan akhirnya meluap.

"... Kita akhiri saja semua ini, _nodayo_." Midorima berujar pelan. Berbalik dan berjalan pelan hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik tembok.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Satu per satu tetes air mengalir dari mata Takao. Walau pelan, tapi Takao mendengarnya. Dirinya terlampau lambat untuk merespon apa yang terjadi. Hatinya terlampau _hancur_ untuk sekedar menjawabnya. Hingga ia hanya terdiam mematung.

' _Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?'_ Dan tenggorokannya tercekat hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Menelan kembali semua rasa perih yang teramat sangat yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

...

Midorima menumpukan tubuhnya pada pintu menuju atap sekolah. Mencengkram kuat dada kirinya. Sekelebat bayangan Takao terputar jelas dalam memorinya.

"AAAAAAARRGGHH..!"

Midorima berteriak sekeras mungkin. Berusaha meredakan rasa _nyeri_ di hatinya. Berharap rasa sesak yang melingkupinya menghilang. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa _nyeri_ dan sesak yang dialami Midorima semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **Tes**

Hingga Midorima tak menyadari ada setetes air menetes dari matanya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Terlalu sibuk mencerna keadaannya saat ini. Dan terlalu sibuk dengan _kesakitan_ yang menderanya.

' _Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini,_ nodayo _?'_

Faktanya Midorima hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Takao dari sisinya. Karena dia _sangat_ mencintai Takao. Namun kali ini sepertinya Midorima telah membuat satu kesalahan fatal. Karena Midorima sendiri-lah yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Takao.

.

 _ **~MidoTakaMido~**_

.

"Kurasa Midorima dan Takao sedang bermasalah. Sudah 3 hari ini mereka tak saling berbicara. Haruskah kita membantu mereka?" Miyaji berbisik pelan pada Ootsubo yang berada disampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Miyaji. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali seperti semula." Ootsubo mencoba menenangkan Miyaji. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri juga merasa sedikit khawatir dengan kedua _kouhai_ nya itu.

"Tidak. Firasatku mengatakan masalah mereka berdua kali ini sungguh serius." Miyaji kembali berujar penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan putranya? Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ootsubo mengerling _nakal_ pada Miyaji.

"Tch. Kenapa kau setenang ini? Kau adalah seorang kapten! Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan mereka! Masalah diantara mereka bisa mempengaruhi kerja sama tim kita!" Miyaji mengomel pada Ootsubo.

"Karena aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri, Miyaji. Sudahlah, kita harus segera kembali latihan."

Miyaji hanya mendengus kasar dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya, sedangkan Ootsubo memandang bergantian Midorima dan Takao. _'Semoga masalahnya benar-benar bisa selesai. Tim kita bergantung pada kalian, Midorima, Takao.'_

...

Dan sepertinya keyakinan Ootsubo Taisuke dan harapan Miyaji Kiyoshi meleset jauh dari perkiraan mereka. Ini sudah satu bulan, dan baik Midorima maupun Takao sama sekali belum berbaikan. Bahkan untuk saling bertatapan saja rasanya mereka tak sudi. Ootsubo bertambah pusing, dan Miyaji terus mengoceh mengenai firasatnya yang selalu tepat.

Ootsubo tepatnya tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Jika ditilik lebih jelas, Midorima masih sering –kelewat sering malah- memperhatikan Takao, tapi itu dilakukan dari jauh. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Ootsubo terheran, _jika mereka selalu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, kenapa tidak berbaikan saja?_ Seperti ada tembok besar yang menghalangi.

Tapi ada satu hal pasti yang Ootsubo tangkap dari mata Midorima dan Takao. Terdapat rasa _penyesalan_ disana. Terutama bagi Midorima. Namun intinya satu. _Mereka sama-sama berduka._

Setelah beberapa hari memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, Ootsubo membuat satu keputusan.

"Kurasa kita harus membantu Midorima dan Takao menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ootsubo berujar serius.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya." Miyaji membalas sinis.

"Oke, aku mengaku kalah. Kau yang benar, dan aku yang salah,"

". . . ." Miyaji memilih diam.

 _Hah.._ Ootsubo menghela napas dalam hati. _'Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara ini,'_

"Kiyoshi _sayang_.. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Cepat katakan apa rencanamu."

"Mudah saja. Kita akan mengajak mereka berbicara secara baik-baik. Mungkin sedikit nasehat tidak apa. Aku akan berbicara dengan Midorima dan kau berbicara dengan Takao. Selanjutnya akan kuberitau nanti." Ootsubo mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Miyaji mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi sekilas ia melihat seringai yang jarang ditampilkan di wajah _kekasihnya_ itu.

.

 _ **~MidoTakaMido~**_

.

Sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Midorima langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi menuju atap sekolah. Takao yang diam-diam mengamati Midorima sedikit terkejut. Selama ini sosok bersurai emerald itu selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Tapi sekarang..

Takao menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Berusaha mengusir rasa kalut dalam hatinya. Namun–

"Oi, Takao!"

"Miyaji- _san_?"

"Ini, aku membawakan _bento_ lagi untukmu. Ayo! Kita ke taman belakang sekolah."

"Taman belakang sekolah? Kenapa tidak diatap saja?" Takao menatap Miyaji sedikit bingung.

"Yah.. Aku sedang malas saja diatap. Taman belakang sekolah tidak buruk kan?"

".. Ya. Tidak buruk. Sebaiknya kita segera kesana, Miyaji- _san_. Nanti waktu istirahat selesai." Takao berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

–Miyaji datang dan mengajaknya makan bersama. _'Sedikit menghibur diri tidak apa kan?'_

...

Setibanya di atap, angin dengan lembut menyapa wajah Midorima. Mengalihkan pandangannya, retina Midorima menangkap sosok sang kapten basket yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatap pemandangan yang ada di bawah.

"Kenapa Ootsubo-senpai memanggilku kesini, _nanodayo_?" Midorima memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya. Mendekatlah kesini. Ada yang kuingin bicarakan denganmu."

". . . ." Midorima menatap Ootsubo sejenak.

"Ini tentang kau, dan Takao."

Seketika Midorima melirik tajam pada Ootsubo.

...

"Waahh~ Ternyata makan dan beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah menyenangkan sekaliii~" Miyaji merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan lalu berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Takao yang biasanya cepat menanggapi topik pembicaraan, sekarang hanya termangu menatap kotak bekal yang di berikan Miyaji. Makanannya sama sekali tak tersentuh. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. _'Kenapa harus tempat ini?'_

Miyaji yang merasa dirinya tak ditanggapi, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Takao. Menatap dalam sang empunya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Midorima?" Miyaji memutuskan untuk _to the point_. Berbasa-basi di situasi ini bisa memperburuk keadaan.

".. Hah? Maaf, aku tak dengar apa yang kau katakan, Miyaji- _san_." Takao meringis kecil diiringi menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kutanya, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Midorima?"

".. Iya," Takao menjeda sejenak, "Aku dan Shin‒ maksudku Midorima, sudah tidak lagi memiliki _hubungan_." Takao berlirih. Kepalanya semakin di tundukkan. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Berusaha menahan air mata keluar akibat ingatan tempo hari.

Miyaji menatap iba. Di tepuknya beberapa kali bahu Takao. "Maaf. Tapi, jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Takao memutuskan untuk menceritakan _semuanya_ , dari awal.

...

"Kurasa kita tak perlu membahas itu, Ootsubo-senpai." Midorima berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Kau tau? Jawabanmu itu sungguh mengecewakanku, Midorima. Ternyata kau tidak se _bijak_ yang kukira."

Midorima terdiam. Ingin membantah namun tak sanggup. Midorima sadar, apa yang dikatakan Ootsubo itu _benar_.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi antara kalian. Tapi kurasa kau yang memulai masalah ini duluan." Ootsubo melirik sebentar Midorima. Ingin melihat reaksi yang di keluarkan sang _shooter_.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku, _nodayo_?" Midorima membalas dingin.

"Karena kau lebih mengutamakan keegoisanmu sendiri. Kau menganggap harga dirimu yang terpenting. Hanya perasaanmu yang kau pikirkan. Itu hal yang sangat jelas tergambar dari dirimu, Midorima."

". . . ." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Midorima hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak berniat menghakimi dirimu, Midorima. Tapi, apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Takao walau sekali saja?"

"Aku‒" Midorima ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi Ootsubo memotongnya dengan kalimat diluar konteks pembicaraan.

"Hei, bukankah itu Miyaji dan Takao? Sedang apa mereka berdua disana?"

Midorima yang mendengar nama Takao dan kata 'berdua' disebut, refleks mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Ootsubo. Perasaan marah dan kesal kembali membuncah dengan kuat di hati Midorima.

' _Bagus._ Mesinnya _mulai panas'_

Ootsubo menyeringai saat melihat tatapan mematikan Midorima yang tertuju _di bawah_ sana.

"Kurasa sekarang Takao sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa memahami dirinya." Ootsubo terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hati Midorima semakin memanas mendengar kalimat Ootsubo. Ah, ternyata sang _kapten_ basket Shuutoku ini tidak hanya pandai menenangkan seseorang, tapi juga sangat pandai memprovokasi seseorang.

"Walau galak, Miyaji itu sangat perhatian. Dia‒"

Kepala Midorima serasa kosong. Melihat Miyaji yang sedang memeluk Takao erat benar-benar membuatnya marah. _'Cukup. Sudah cukup!'_

"Hei, kau mau kema‒"

 **Kriet, BRAAKK!**

"Sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Ah, ini bukan saatnya untuk senang. Semoga setelah ini aku tidak mendapat amukan Miyaji karena labrakan dari Midorima." Ootsubo mengajukan doa.

...

Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Takao, terselip rasa kesal di hati Miyaji. Bagaimana bisa Midorima bersikap bodoh seperti ini pada Takao?! Miyaji bersumpah akan melemparinya dengan nanas saat bertemu nanti.

"Sst.. Jangan menangis lagi, Takao. Orang bodoh seperti Midorima tak pantas untuk ditangisi! Lupakan saja semuanya!" _Miyaji, sebenarnya kau ini berniat membantu Takao atau tidak?! Kenapa di provokasi begitu?_ Sepertinya Ootsubo dan Miyaji pantas mendapat gelar sebagai 'Pasangan yang paling pandai memprovokasi pasangan lain'.

Tapi—

 **SRETT**

Takao merasakan tarikan kuat yang berasal dari lengan kirinya. Dialihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Midorima-lah sang pelakunya.

"Maaf. Tapi Takao tidak akan _melupakan_ apapun. Dan dia hanya _milikku_. Tak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku, _nanodayo_. Ingat itu. Dan kau, ikut aku." Midorima menggenggam erat lengan Takao dan menariknya pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Miyaji ternganga tak percaya.

Takao yang mendengar kata-kata Midorima –sangat- terkejut. Di tatapnya Midorima dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Takao tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat merasakan genggaman di lengannya semakin kencang. "Aw! Shin- _chan_ , sakit! Tanganku sakit! Dan lagi, kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

Midorima sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Takao. Ia terus menarik paksa Takao dengan kasar, hingga mereka sampai di depan ruang UKS.

"UKS? Untuk apa‒" Setelah membuka pintunya, Midorima kembali menarik kasar lengan Takao dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur khusus yang ada disana.

 **TAK!**

' _Pintunya di kunci?!'_ Batin Takao terkejut.

Takao sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Midorima. Terus ia amati gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai emerald itu.

"M-mundur! Jangan mendekat padaku!" Takao berteriak keras saat melihat Midorima melepas kacamata yang sering ia gunakan dan gakuran yang ia kenakan hingga menyisakan seragam putih. _'Buruk, ini buruk!'_ Takao menggeleng keras dalam hati.

Mengabaikan Takao, Midorima terus mendekati Takao. Hingga akhirnya punggung Takao terhalang oleh tembok. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Midorima segera menarik Takao ke samping dan menindihnya. Pergerakan Takao telah dikunci oleh Midorima. Takao benar-benar _mati kutu_ sekarang.

Di kondisi seperti ini, Takao tidak bisa berharap banyak. Dirasakannya Midorima menatapnya dengan intens. Di liriknya sang pelaku, lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping. _Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan ia sungguh malu_.

Namun pikirannya juga di penuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Apa tujuan sebenarnya Midorima melakukan semua ini? Tidak cukup'kah ia menyakiti Takao dengan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak? Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?

Midorima tau jika Takao pasti memikirkan alasan dari tindak-tanduknya saat ini. Midorima juga tau jika Takao pasti mengingat _perpisahan_ mereka. Ekspresi terluka bagitu jelas tergambar di wajah porselen Takao. Tidak tahan melihat itu, Midorima memeluk Takao. Melesakan wajahnya di bahu mungil sang –mantan- kekasih. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang telah menjadi candunya sejak lama.

Disaat pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan hal yang tak menentu, Takao merasakan tubuhnya di peluk dengan sangat erat. Tapi ia terlalu terkejut merespon keadaan ini. "Mi-Midorima..?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, _nodayo_. Sebut nama depanku," Pelukan Midorima bertambah erat. Walau samar, Takao mendengar dengan jelas permintaan Midorima.

Takao sungguh bingung dengan kelakuan Midorima terhadapnya. Tepat bulan lalu, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Takao. Dan sekarang? Ia bersikap manis seperti ini. Maksud Midorima sebenarnya apa?!

Takao berusaha melepas pelukan Midorima, "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Bersikap manis dengan memelukku seperti ini setelah kau memutuskan hubungan denganku, sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu?!" Dan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kau kembali ke hadapanku setelah aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan _kejadian_ itu dari pikiranku! Apa kau belum puas menyakitiku? Apa kau masih ingin melukaiku lebih dari ini!?" Takao terus mengutarakan perasaannya, hingga tak sadar air matanya tumpah satu per satu. Tangannya mencengkram erat baju Midorima.

Midorima yang merasakan cengkraman kuat di bagian dadanya, mengambil salah satu tangan Takao dan membawanya ke sisi lain tubuh sang empunya. Lalu menyatukannya dengan jemarinya ke dalam sebuah genggaman yang erat. Tangan yang satunya menghapus air mata Takao. Lalu beralih mengusap rambut halus Takao, dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat khas Midorima.

"Aku memang telah membuat satu kesalahan fatal, _nanodayo._ Namun bukan itu maksudku," Midorima berujar pelan.

"Hiks.." Tangisan Takao masih sedikit terdengar. Namun ia mendengar Midorima dengan seksama.

"Saat melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bersama orang lain, itu membuatku marah. Sangat marah, hingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Aku terus memikirkan cara agar kau tetap menjadi milikku, tapi tanpa sadar aku justru menjauhimu. Untuk itu aku sungguh minta maaf, _nanodayo_." Takao sungguh tak menyangka Midorima bisa mengucapkan kalimat _ini_. Ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Mulut dan hatiku tidak pernah sinkron, _nanodayo_. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan selalu berbeda dengan apa yang telah kukatakan. Begitu juga saat itu. Aku benar-benar _shock_ setelah sadar dengan apa yang telah kukatakan padamu. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, tapi aku terlalu takut. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Mata Takao sedikit membola mendengar penjelasan Midorima _. Ah, harusnya ia mengingat kebiasaan Midorima yang satu ini._ Midorima adalah seorang _Tsundere_ akut.

"Kembalilah padaku, Takao. Aku sadar, a-aku tak bisa menjalankan hidupku dengan normal tanpa adanya dirimu disisiku. Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi.. kekasihku _lagi_?" Midorima melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Takao. Menanti jawaban sang pemilik _Hawk Eye_.

Takao mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Ditangkupnya wajah Midorima dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak Shin- _chan_. Aku juga sangat cinta dengan Shin- _chan_ tau."

Mendengar itu, Midorima tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Di tariknya wajah Takao mendekat ke wajahnya, lalu dilumatnya habis bibir mungil Takao. Lengan kecil Takao mengalung dengan manis di leher jenjang Midorima.

"Nnh~ Shin‒ _ch..anh_ ~" Takao melenguh kecil dalam pagutan Midorima. Meminta melepas ciuman mereka. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya nyaris habis.

"Tak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu dan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini kecuali aku, Bakao. Karena _kau hanyalah milikku_ seorang." Midorima berbisik sensual. Lalu menjilat dan menggigit kecil cuping telinga Takao.

"Nnh~! Shin.. _chanh.._ "

"Teruslah mendesah Takao," Midorima bersuara dibalik ceruk leher Takao. Diisapnya dengan kuat leher jenjang hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Tangannya dengan gencar menjelajahi tubuh Takao.

"Mmh, ah!" Takao mendesah keras saat putingnya di sesap dengan kuat oleh Midorima. Dapat dirasakannya suhu udara di sekitar mereka semakin memanas.

Sebelum melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih, Midorima mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Takao. Menatapnya dalam dan kembali meraup bibir tipis dihadapannya.

"Shinh.. _ch..anh.._ "

Midorima melepas pagutan mereka, dan memastikan semuanya pada Takao. "Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?"

Takao tersenyum simpul. Ditangkupnya wajah Midorima dan menatapnya penuh _cinta_. "Lakukanlah semaumu, Shin- _chan_. Karena aku juga _menginginkannya_."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar suara desahan yang berasal dari ruang UKS.

.

 _ **~MidoTakaMido~**_

.

Midorima dan Takao baru menjejakkan kaki mereka keluar dari sekolah setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat. Mereka membolos jam pelajaran dan latihan di klub basket. Midorima dan Takao sudah mengikhlaskan diri terkena hukuman di esok harinya.

"Shin- _chan_ ," Takao yang berada di punggung Midorima memanggil.

"Hm?" Midorima hanya melirik sebentar. Lalu kembali menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Takao yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Aku lapar." Takao mengucapkannya di balik bahu kokoh Midorima.

"Sabarlah, _nanodayo_. Kau bisa langsung makan setelah kita sampai di rumahku nanti." Midorima menjawab seadanya.

"Rumahmu?" Takao menaikan sebelah alisnya –bingung.

"Ya, kau akan menginap di rumahku malam ini. Rumahmu terlalu jauh dari sini, _nodayo_."

"Oh~"

Kembali hening selama beberapa saat, hingga Takao nyaris tertidur. Namun ingatannya melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Mm, Shin- _chan_?" Takao memanggil lagi.

"Apa lagi, Takao?"

"Saat kau mengatakan aku tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain itu.. Maksudmu apa?"

Midorima yang mendengar pertanyaan Takao mendengus kesal. Alisnya kembali bertaut dalam. "Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, _nodayo_."

"Mou~ Tapi aku penasaran, Shin _-chan_! Kau sampai menjauhiku karena itu!" Takao mempoutkan bibirnya dan bergerak gelisah.

"Hah.. Kau sungguh ingin tau?" Midorima menyerah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat.

"Iya! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama –ehem, Miyaji- _senpai_ , _nodayo_." Midorima meluruskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Tak ingin Takao melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Takao yang mendengar pengakuan Midorima sedikit terkejut. "Aku? Dengan Miyaji- _senpai_? Kenapa kau cemburu padanya? Dia 'kan kakak kelas kita?!"

"Dia selalu menyentuhmu, Takao. Entah itu merangkul, memeluk atau lainnya. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan itu! Aku paling benci jika _milikku_ disentuh orang lain, _nanodayo_." Midorima merengut kesal.

"Eh, jadi sekarang Shin _-chan_ mengakuiku sebagai kekasih?" Midorima mungkin tidak dapat melihat Takao, namun ia mendengar dengan jelas terselip nada jahil disana.

"Kau mau kulempar ke tong sampah yang ada disana, _nanodayo_?" Midorima berkata sewot.

"AHAHAHA..! Shin _-chan_ kau lucu sekali! Aku tidak tahan!" Takao terbahak dengan keras di atas punggung Midorima. Tak menghiraukan tindakannya itu mengundang perhatian dari pengguna jalan kaki lainnya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Bakao! Orang-orang memperhatikan kita sekarang!"

"Ehehe.. Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kau lucu sekali tadi, Tsunderima _-kun_."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu, _nanodayo_. Dan ingat, aku tidak Tsundere atau lainnya." Midorima mencoba memperingati Takao.

"Oh ya," Midorima kembali bersuara. "Saat kalian makan berdua diatap sebulan yang lalu.. Kenapa kau membiarkan Miyaji- _senpai_ menciummu?" Ah, Takao dapat merasakan aura meyeramkan mulai kembali lagi.

"Menciumku? Maksudmu? Hanya kau yang selalu _menyentuhku_ lho ya, Shin- _chan_."

"Tidak, _nodayo_. Aku sangat yakin melihat kalian berdua berciuman saat itu!" Midorima bersikeras. Menuntut penjelasan dari Takao secara tak langsung.

"Tunggu, maksudmu saat Miyaji- _san_ mentraktirku saat itu?" Takao berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Iya." Midorima menjawab malas.

"Astaga Shin- _chan_ , Miyaji- _san_ tidak menciumku! Tapi ia meniup mataku yang sedang kemasukan debu saat itu‒ Oh! Apa kau marah besar padaku karena itu?"

"... Tch. Diamlah, Bakao."

"Shin _-chan_ galak sekali. Ah, ngomong-ngomong.." Takao menggantung kalimatnya,

"Apa?" Midorima tidak begitu menggubris kalimat Takao.

"Shin _-chan_ tau tidak, jika Miyaji- _san_ itu kekasih Ootsubo- _san_?" Takao sengaja berbisik di telinga Midorima–

"Apa?!" –Demi melihat reaksi terkejut yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Midorima yang harus menahan malu akibat Takao yang terus menggodanya karena telah merasa cemburu pada seseorang yang ternyata telah memiliki kekasih.

...

 _Namun jauh di dalam hati Midorima, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur dengan adanya kejadian ini. Karena itu ia bisa menjadi lebih terbuka terhadap perasaannya. Dan bisa mengikat Takao bersamanya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan yang selama ini ia rasakan menguap tanpa sisa. Dan meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara._

...

 **~OWARI~**

Dan berakhir dengan gaje.

Sebenarnya saya sedikit ragu untuk mempostnya, karena menurut saya ff ini ceritanya bener-bener gak nyambung. Saya sempat kehilangan feel untuk menulis karena harddisk saya yang rusak T-T #curhat dan jujur itu sempet buat saya jadi down. Jadi saya sungguh meminta maaf kalau ffnya jelek :3 *dari dulu ceritanya gak ada yg bagus :3*

DAN MAAP ADEGAN LEMONNYA SAYA POTONG XD Saya masih terlalu polos untuk nulis rated M X"D Silahkan bayangkan sendiri adegan _anu-anu_ nya :3 #ditabok

Dalam cerita ini saya berusaha menggambarkan gimana perasaan Midorima dan Takao, tapi kayaknya feelnya gak nyampe pada para pembaca. Jadi ada beberapa paragraf yang isinya khusus menggambarkan perasaan atau pikiran mereka yang saya buat secara bergantian. Maaf kalau kalian jadi bingung .

Terima kasih karena sudah sempat membaca. Review yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan dari kalian Akhir kata, **RnR please?**

Love,

Shin Ushijima.

...

 **Omake!**

"Midorima temee! Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar melemparinya dengan nanas nanti! Akan kuhancurkan kepalanya!" Miyaji berseru marah. Mengabaikan Ootsubo yang _sweatdrop_ disampingnya.

"Yah, setidaknya masalah mereka bisa teratasi." Ootsubo berujar pelan.

Mendengar gumaman Ootsubo, Miyaji mendelik marah. Menajamkan tatapannya dan menyikut kuat perut Ootsubo.

"ITTE!"

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?! Kau bilang kita akan berbicara baik-baik pada mereka! Lalu kenapa Midorima datang kehadapanku dengan penuh amarah?!"

"Ssh.. hah. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku sengaja agar kau setuju." Ootsubo susah payah menahan rasa sakit akibat sikutan Miyaji.

"Licik sekali kau." Miyaji memandang Ootsubo sinis. Lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Lalu rencanamu?!"

"Aku tau masalah ini disebabkan oleh kecemburuan Midorima. Jadi aku memanfaatkan kecemburuan itu sebaik mungkin. Midorima yang sedang _panas_ jauh lebih jujur dari dirinya yang berkepala dingin."

"Cemburu? Pada siapa?"

"Padamu, _sayang_. Rencananya bagus 'kan?" Ootsubo menjawab enteng.

"Dan menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitamnya? Bagus sekali." Miyaji memutar bola mata kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat cemburu dengan kedekatanmu bersama Takao akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatku kesal. Untuk itu, kau harus mendapat _hukuman._ " Ootsubo merapatkan dirinya pada Miyaji. Di lingkarkannya tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Miyaji.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!" Miyaji mulai gelagapan.

"Fuuh~ Sudah berapa lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, hm?" Ootsubo mulai menggoda Miyaji.

"Mmh.. Me-menjauh dariku! Kita sedang berada di sekolah saat ini!" Miyaji berusaha meredam desahannya.

"Jadi maksudmu jika kita sedang berada diluar sekolah, kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Ootsubo semakin gencar menggoda Miyaji. Dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Miyaji dan memilin pelan puting Miyaji.

"Ahn! Be-berhenti!" Miyaji berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Ootsubo.

" _Bermain_ di tempat terbuka seperti ini menyenangkan, _Kiyoshi_." Ootsubo semakin gencar menyentuh Miyaji.

"Ta-tapi‒"

" _Time out_ , sayang. Ronde pertama, dimulai." Ootsubo menyeringai senang di balik ceruk leher Miyaji.

"AH!"

Kita doakan saja keselamatan _bokong_ Miyaji, dan keselamatan Ootsubo sendiri keesokan harinya.


End file.
